fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shanesmillie
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Shanesmillie! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zezel face.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 17:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) No need to remove everything Hey didn't have to remove all the data on ur character's page just redo afew things. Aha would've given u 3 chances to fix it before he'd say "Do this or i'll delete it." Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Just needs a good reason. The real issues with ur character was he killed E.N.D. & Married Mirajane. I think he had a lost magic not sure though, you need to ask permission to do that. Normally Guild Masters are in their late 20s for a new guild and alot older for long standing guilds. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Looks good i also like th pic for his Werewolf form. It's one of the top Werewolves from the Manhwa Noblesse. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:44, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Not overally sure but i know u have to go through a special check thing to get into the fanon's Saints but i think u can get away with it if it's ur personal plot but still needs to be a decent and and skill. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello As in a guild master of your own original guild? We don't really have any rules on that, you're free to do as you want. Though, it's in good taste to make sure the guild master is at least 21 years of age. 21:47:05 Fri You just got here, focus on getting the hang of stuff here. Ask me another time. 00:13:34 Tue You may base your stories in other countries too. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 14:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC) World Building You are completey free to base your story in one of the nations created and neglected by Mashima or even make your own, original nation. Hell, you can make another continent if you want and make several nations for it. You can even fanonize one of the pre-exisiting nations, which is to give it structure with a national government, history, culture, etc. The upside to Mashima's sadly poor world building and just general neglect for the rest of continent and the planet of Earth Land by extension is that it gives you a lot of freedom to play around with geography. So, knock yourself out. Just realize that all locations must stay within the technological level of the Fairy Tail manga's Fiore, that's iron clad and will not change. 22:49:47 Tue The amount of tabs I opened to find what I needed to get the point across to you. This blog here is the one that designates every duty we admins have. Magic Creation and Regulation *Providing permission for the creation of Slayer Magic and specific Lost Magic. *Regulating whether it is deemed appropriate or not. *Advising on changes if they're needed. *Enforcing rules of magic creation This is listed under Per's duties of Magic Creation and Regulation. This is why you need permission from me, as of the moment, to make any Slayer or Lost Magic, because she is currently away at hospital. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Zico told me to tell you, as the rule as not clearly stated, you get a free pass on the Slayer Magic from before. This is the only time.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Only the one that was on your character, yes. Just scrap the name "Gold Dragon Slayer" and call it what it is.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) You do not need permission to use the name, however, the name is mislieading; if it isn't actual blood, you may want to change it. And yeah, there might be an issue with that; spells and magics aren't genetic. While the ability to USE magic may run in a family, magical arts are learned, not inherited.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:56, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I personally say "no". The concept would make no sense in this universe; Magical Arts are abilities to be taught when it comes to humans. Magical creatures, like dragons, might have their powers from birth, but humans need practice and training to cultivate their magic into an actual form.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:56, June 18, 2014 (UTC) FSM once a spirit is fused with an item, they cannot separate from the item until their contract comes to an end (which only happens upon the death of the mage their contracted with) I suppose you could go from Caster Style to Holder Style, but you can't go from Holder to Caster or Fused I guess you could also go from Caster to Fused, but you can't go from Fused to Caster or Holder overall, if you decide to start with Caster Style and then switch to either Holder or Fused there is no switching back or switching to the other Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) yeah, and either let me know when you have the character up so I can add it to the known user list or you can add them to the list yourself Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It's a very vague magic. For starters, what is the word "implaies". I wasn't aware of this being a word in either British or American English. I can't call it an interesting or a unique concept, since the idea of being focused on the character's mental status isn't anything new, and the description is too vague for me to form any solid opinion. Also, please leave messages at the bottom of my page. I have a large red notice there for a reason.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) You don't "reserve" a Slayer magic, you simply ask for permission. And a "vague" magic is no good if no one can understand it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to repeat what I said, and if you don't like it, go talk to Zico. You don't reserve Slayer Magics. I do not know where that came from, but it was more than likely from a time when, if one person created a Slayer magic, no one else could make that same concept. We removed that awhile go, Shane. Here's a protip; if I say something can't happen, or doesn't happen, there's a 99.99% chance I'm correct--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC) you could do that, or give the Familiar Spirit Transformation Magic or a number of other things, Familiar Spirit Magic is pretty flexible when it comes to how you handle your Familiar (just make sure you don't make the Familiar OP or you'll catch flak from the Admins) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:12, June 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Demon unfortunally i can't do permissions. Only Admins can. You just have to wait and see what they say. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm unsure, to be honest, but Dual God Slayer has been implemented by Per herself for a character, so it's not out of the realm of possibility, but ask Per when she returns, which should be either later today, or tomorrow, if you want an official ruling on that. As for your second....eh, go ahead. And avoid the last two curses, they sound either ridiculous or just hax. Go with the Nature Curse.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) It seems clunky. If he's an Etherias (Etherious? Whatever it's called), I doubt his curse would have such a glaring limitation. This could easily simply be a Curse version of Darkness Magic, save yourself the stress since converting Magic energy to "Dark" energy seems more like creating an entirely new type of energy. That's unneeded.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:00, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Demon Request The concept is reasonable. Although I'd prefer if you were using the Nothingness Curse, and would you mind elaborating on its weaknesses and functionality? I'll need to know that before I accept. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't deal in demon requests. Aha and Ash are who you want to direct these inquiries to. 01:19:08 Sat Hmm...you'd probably have a limit on the radius you can negate. For example, it'd only be within a certain area otherwise the effect will consume too many Demon Particles. Also, for souls, the mage would have to have less power than the Demon in order for it to be used, etc. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:39, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, for one, it's magics, not magic's. Also, "Nothingness Curse (虚無の呪い, Kyomu no Noroi) is a type of Curse that utilizes the power of nothingness in various ways, both destructive and defensive." The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:58, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat :3 Come to chat :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Talk 09:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC)